


Breaking

by cactipresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Au: demons, Broken!Castiel - Freeform, Castiel's captured, Demon!Dean, Heaven's a dick, M/M, Torture, but more so because well they didn't help, like usual, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and  Castiel go on a hunt together because Sam wasn't able to help due to him being sick. It was supposed to be a routine hunt of a vampire nest, so why are there so many demons? And where's dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, If i did i'd take the poor characters and give them hot coco and a blanket before telling them people love them and their perfect. But i don't so they get none of that. Just pain and death.
> 
> I honestly have no idea where i got the idea to do this. I'm just sorta happy it didn't turn into the crap version I wrote at 5 in the morning. That was god awful.

The Angel looked between the two brothers as they bickered about Dean going on a hunt. Sam didn't want him going alone and Dean kept yelling back that Sam was sick so what else was he supposed to do? It went on like that for several minutes before Dean rounded on the stone faced observer who nearly winced thinking his anger would be taken out on him in cutting remarks about something.

" Cas, tell Sam I can hunt on my freakin' own. I don't need him to baby me, it's just a damn vampire nest." Castiel opened his mouth to say something but received a glare from Sam so he quickly closed it. He didn't understand a single thing that was happening. How could Sam baby dean, wasn't he a full grown adult and older than his brother?

When Dean saw their friend look at Sam then close his mouth, clearly not wanting to get involved he gave out an exasperated sigh before turning back to Sam. Cas stared at Dean, wondering what he did wrong. Sam obviously didn't want him to talk so why would he? Humans were too confusing.

The fight continued the same way; the Angel nearly tuned it out till he heard his name spoken by the younger Winchester.

"Why can't you bring Cas with you?"

Said person lifted his head and was greeted by two pair of eyes staring at him, one a deep brown the other a vibrant green. Dean's eyes were imploring, as if begging Cas to say yes so the damn fight could end. Sam's were nearly the same but for different reasons. He had a bad feeling about this particular hunt. It just felt wrong in all kinds of ways and he felt better if he knew the Angel was going with his brother.

"Of course I'll go if I'm needed" Castiel agreed, looking to Dean who smiled at him then stuck out his tongue at Sam who in turn weakly glared at his increasingly immature brother. Sam moved to stand up but fell back down into the chair he had been occupying for the past hour. He glanced up and the now worried faces looking at him. He smiled weakly mumbling something about his legs falling asleep and he was fine, go come on he was fine. It appeased Dean slightly but not Castiel who wondered what brought on such severe sickness but quickly dismissed it in favor of following the healthy hunter out of the room.

In the impala the driver filled the passenger of the hunt and what they were doing. From what information Dean and Sam could gather there was a vampire nest nearby that were rounding people up like cattle. Cas nodded at the plan to sneak in free the people and kill the son of a bitches that thought they could just kill people like that. He also tried to not point out the irony of those words but with some difficulty, a testament to how well he was learning human behavior.

It took two hours by the impala to get there, Dean still not all okay with the random zapping around that the Angel could do. They parked the impala near the nest, it in view from the front but the car hidden in the night and by some overhanging trees. Dean stared at the few humanoid like figures walking out of the building before going back in. Normally Cas would have been able to see them but lately Heaven was restricting his powers more than usual so all he saw was the same as Dean, shadow figures.

An hour later of observing Dean finally got out of the car before heading towards the back to the trunk. Even though it was dark, Dean's hand moved as if there was enough light. Automatically he popped open the hidden bottom picking up a shotgun and using that to hold said bottom up. He stared down at the confusing pile only him and his brother knew the system to. He pulled out one of his large knifes, specialized just for cutting through necks, one side serrated. He looked over to Cas who showed him his Angel knife which could do the same job, if not better, before they headed to the nest for some hunting.

Dean brought up the front, Cas trailing behind him. The hunter laid across the wall near the door signing for Cas to stand on the other side and when he opens the door to zap in there and try to save the humans. The angel nodded, waiting on his friend and charge to open the door. The second Dean slammed open the door, Castiel flew to wear he felt human heart beats.

The second he landed, he gasped for breath nearly collapsing onto the ground. The fallen angel sucked in a deep breath before straightening himself. He couldn't let Dean now how weak he was left by his brothers and sisters. Castiel finally looked up searching for the humans he knew had to be somewhere close. When he looked to his left he saw the beginnings of the cage that held his target. Quickly running over to it he was met with the sight of an empty cage, next to it four humans sitting together watching TV. Just looking at them brought a headache for the Angel who tried to look harder at them, to their souls.

Instead of souls, Castiel was met with swirling darkness that signified only one thing. Something wasn't right here these weren't vampires at all. In fact now that Castiel forced his view over the area causing a slight dizzy spell, there wasn't a single vampire in the building. There was something very wrong and he needed to get Dean out of here now.

The confused man found Dean, sneaking around the main entrance looking for the vampires they all thought was there.

"Dean," He whispered into the hunter's ear," we need to get out of here, the humans are Demons." He felt Dean stiffen then turnaround towards him. His eyes glared at everything, yet Cas knew it wasn't directed at him. He was upset about there being demons not vampires. It meant someone got their information wrong. Suddenly Dean's gun was raised and his eyes spoke a killer intent. To the untrained eye the gun was pointed at the trench coated friend but to a warrior like Castiel, the gun shot wouldn't hurt him or hit him. He was aiming at something behind him. The gun went off as Castiel turned around and drew his knife on the demon that was a few feet away, attempting to sneak up on the pair.

The demon was using the body of some teenager, he looked small and weak but he knew what power the creature inside held. Without a second thought he smote the demon inside, frying the poor boy's brain. He stood above his father's creation, his eyes shining with slight mourning for killing the child. The price he had to pay for saving a more important creation. He moved his hands down from the bboy's forehead, closing his eyes as if he was sleeping.

He got up, turning back to Dean who motioned for him to move down the hallway and to the left while he went right. Cas nodded as the hunter pulled out his demon knife and twirled it in his hands before following Cas and moving with him.

It took thirty minutes before Cas realized there was no demons to be found on his side of the building meaning they could only be one other place. Forgoing caution, Cas tracked dean flying his way there and nearly collapsing because of it.

The nearly broken angel stood between Dean and seven other demons, all slightly shocked Cas randomly showed up like that. Dean behind him was grunting through pain and with a quick look over his shoulder, Castiel realized one of the bastards got his friend in the leg. Dean leaned against a nearby wall, trying to keep the weight off the leg but not daring to pull the knife out in case it was the only thing keeping him from bleeding out.

Castiel saw red as he realized they had actually managed to hurt dean. His dean. They hurt him to the point where he stopped fighting. The dark haired man stood up to his full height, glaring down the demons as he fought to stand upright. None of them seemed to notice his slightly shaking posture or the fact that if a wind came through Castiel wouldn't be standing any longer. Instead they focused on the fact that if looks could kill they'd be dead yesterday.

In a flurry of motion of all eight players in the fight moved as one. There was glint of metal and sparks as fast movements of metal hit equally fast metal. The one brighter glint of metal winced as he was scraped by several knives but he moved on needing to save his hunter at all costs. He felt his blade slice through a demon and saw him fall at his feet as the others tried to get him on the ground instead. His movements grew faster and more erratic as he realized he was getting weaker and he needed to get them out of here now to save dean. He began to throw his hands at any available moving surface smiting the demons out of the flesh, the time for mourning those lost lives long gone.

In another six minutes Castiel stood alone surrounded by the finished Demons laying around his feet, his chest heaving from utter exhaustion. Thank his father that he wasn't severely injured during that fight otherwise he wouldn't be there to take Dean back to his hotel. His weak victory was broken by the sound of condescending slow clapping.

Castiel turned knife ready to kill the final demon but said knife dropped to the floor as he saw the clapping was from his friend whose eyes were no longer his. He had never experienced fear like he did when he stared in the now black soulless eyes of his once friend.

He barley formed any kind of words out of mouth when he felt the sharp pain caused by extensive injures and lack of powers to fix it.

"Dean," He whispers as he looks from the pure black voids down to his abdomen where the pain was the most accute. In his chest sat an ornate knife Dean used so often when he wanted to maim not kill, half of the blade hidden within the angel's flesh. He know realized that it was the same knife that was once buried in Dean's leg. It shouldn't have hurt so badly but Castiel barely tried to heal it, all his energy going to being able to stand straight up. Soon even that was too much as he fell to his knees in front of the monster that took his friend

Dean stood over the crumpled trench coated man, grinning like it was Christmas and someone told him Sam could have a normal life. He blinked, his eyes going back to their natural vibrant green color. "Whoops," He mockingly said, shrugging his shoulder," Seems I put my knife in the wrong place."

The demon t yanked the blade from the Angel's chest, causing Cas to grimace before it was plunged where his heart was. "That looks like it hurts." He mumbled still smiling when Castiel closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain.

He was just too weak to do anything and how could he anyway? If he smote the demon, Dean's brain would fry. If he tried the exorcism the demon would A. Kill Dean or B. Kill him. The latter wasn't as important as the former but there was no way to tell which choice the Demon would take. There was too much risk that his hunter would get hurt and he couldn't chance it in anyway.

He should have known something was up days ago when suddenly Dean's shirts were more closed just in case and he refused to go out to bars like he always loved. The bastard in his friend must have somehow burned or ruined the anti-possession tattoo he knew for a fact each of the Winchesters had. That only made Cas want to hurt him more for hurting Dean. How dare he hurt someone like that?

It didn't matter now, he weakly thought. Damn it all why he had fought so vigorously? He knew why, if he didn't they would have gotten to Dean who was "Stabbed" in the leg even if it was a ploy to get his guard down. He just wanted to protect the only good thing in his life besides Dean's brother.

"Why?" The angel croaked out, his voice weak. He had to know even if it wouldn't matter in the end.

The demon laughed at how pathetic the angel looked before picking him up painfully so their eyes were leveled. "Because you cared about him clearly." He laughed again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as Cas closed his eyes. The demon glared at him before flicking him on the forehead to get him to open his eyes. "No time for that Cassy. We're going to have so much fun together!" His grin looked so wrong on that face. It was far too cruel to be properly placed there.

That was two weeks ago.

Castiel head now hung low, his chin barely touching his chest which barely moved to take in breathes that he still needed. His eyes if they were in view would have been dead and lifeless like the black void of his captor's except his held joy. His usual trench coat and white shirt have long been tossed away after they been decided useless by the demon, leaving the once proud and powerful angel shirtless. His chest was littered with scars and open wounds. Most scattered around the two main injures cause by that night. They had still yet to heal. His increased healing had long since stopped being useable. He pleaded with Heaven over and over to send help anything to save him from the painful tortures. To get Sam and tell him what happened to his brother. On the fourth day of endless pleading,begging and essentially crying into empty space, Castiel finally received a message from Heaven. "Sam Winchester is Dead. We have him. He is safe" Castiel nearly cried and yelled in anger if his throat wasn't raw already. Sam was dead and it was entirely his fault. How could have let his only friends down? An hour after the news Castiel convinced himself that it was better this way. He was safe right? Heaven would protect him just like they protect their own.

On the sixth day of silence from his brothers and sisters, He got another message. "Too dangerous to try to get you."

He deserved it in all honesty; they hadn't even tried to save him. They left him without even bothering to check if there was anyway. He was just one Angel not worth his family's death. Since that day the Angels stopped talking completely and Castiel soon followed.

Dean must have noticed because he kept asking what happened to his favorite toy. This went on for a few days with Cas just staring at nothing and flinching weakly at the angel knife that scraped his skin while not responding to a single question thrown at him. The empty promises to release Dean fell on deaf ears. They always were colder than normal, the Angel knives, they were imbedded with powerful ancient magic only god knew of.

Eventually the demon called in Crowley to see what was going on. It's a little disconcerting when your most vocal play thing turns into a high pain tolerance mute. Crowley came in with the same air of power as always, he looked at the broken Angel up and down. He lifted his chin causing Castiel to look the King of Hell directly in the eyes. They stayed like that for minute before Crowley flung his head to the side and scowled.

"He's bloody broken. Someone besides you broke him." He snarled at Castiel's torturer. He leaned in front of Castiel again, ignoring the pleas of the Demon for Crowley to forgive him.

"So what broke you? Huh, was it realizing Dean would never come back? Or did you somehow found out about moose's tragic accident?" At this for the first time in days, Castiel's eyes moved to Crowley's and if the demon wasn't mistaken the Angel was growling at him.

"Oh so you did!" He shouted with glee and annoyance, an interesting mix to his accented voice. "Well I'll have you know, him and dear daddy Winchester have been reunited again. Always been a bloody sap for family reunions." He stood up again as his captive's eyes filled with fear and disbelief.

"No" He whispered, his voice cracking from disuse and emotions. "He can't be. He's in heaven. He was good!" Castiel shook the chair he was in as if that would emphasize his point on Sam's moral situation. He continued to babble on muttering incoherently about Sam .

Crowley walked away, miming to Dean and motion over the throat before pointing to Castiel again. He made his way to leave but seemed to remember something on his way out. " Oh, Cassy, you know how moose was so sick he couldn't move? Well he moved to look for you and his brother. Congrats on killing your only friend you had left." Crowley lifted the glass of Craig in his hand that must have been there the whole time, as if actually cheering Castiel on.

The Angel's eyes grew wide and he realized that he caused his friends to die. It didn't matter if Crowley was telling the truth or not. Castile killed the only people who cared for him.

All the pain and fear and self loathing finally manifested itself into a scream. The scream wasn't like something dying but at the same time was. It made all those who heard it feel the pain and fear and hate that Castiel felt. The animals surrounding the building heard in fear from the sound, hoping not to get caught in the radius. Castiel cried as he screamed, the first time tears had ever graced his face in all his years of living.

That scream was the last sound Castiel ever made.


End file.
